Family Our
by werecool
Summary: Harry and Draco reflect in the arivals of their children.


**A/N **I just want all of you to know that all of my stories will most likely be focusing on Draco and Harry from now on. This story is slash, boy-boy love (the best kind of love that there is).

**Disclaimer:** Sadly neither Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter belong to me. They are the work of the one and only J. K. Rowling. All characters that you've never heard of, however; are of my creation.

* * *

Family Our

The light streamed through the venetian blinds, illuminating dancing dust in the air. A soft thud sounded as the knife connected with the cutting board seeped with vegetable juices. A skilled arm sliced as its fair-haired owner watched the swaying tree by the window.

He took a deep relaxing breath; this was his element. BAM! The swinging door was shoved open smacking against the wall; so much for peace.

"Harry," he sighed.

"I know, Dray, I know. You don't like anyone around while you're cooking. I'll be out in a second." He said in a rush, heading for the refrigerator.

"No," Draco breathed, recent moments creeping to the front of his mind, "it's quite alright. It's about time we talked."

"What's happened?" Harry asked shutting the door.

"Nothing. I just think that it's been awhile since we've talked…as a family."

"Oh," Harry said slowly. "I think I know where this is going."

"You do?"

Harry nodded, "Exactly where it went last time."

"Where was that?"

Harry walked around the island as Draco dumped the vegetables into the biggest pot.

"Well actually, that is where it went."

Draco's gaze followed the direction of Harry's finger.

"Oh, right," Draco said slowly, "…that."

Setting down his knife he went to the picture frame for closer inspection.

Two-year-younger he and Harry smiled back at him from the frame, stanced protectively behind a group of children. There were six, all of themselves, or nearly so discounting the two eldest sporting a unique shade of red hinted in purple. Two platinum blondes, a boy standing before Draco and girl with arm wrapped around Harry's leg were of the middle children with three years between them both laughing at some secret joke. Before them two bickering toddlers were pulled apart only to be let go and start the fight again.

Draco felt Harry snake his arms around him one hand settled on his abdomen pulling him back to lean against his body, as the other picked up the frame. "The first time the 'family' card was played was by me over ten seven years ago," Harry began to recap. "I decided that we had been foster parents enough and it was time to adopt. Neither of us were sure if we were fertile or could handle a newborn just yet."

"Early Sunset Orphanage. Shady name, great kids." Draco smiled eyes sweeping to the redheads. "Jeremy was such a gentleman."

"'My name's Jeremy, I'm almost seven. This is my sister Analissa, I named her, and she's almost three. Would you like a tour of the orphanage?'" Harry recited.

"What a lasting first impression."

"I don't think he expected anyone to want him, he was just such a great tour guide, like Stuart Little."

"And 'Lissa was so well behaved."

"Then low and behold, just a month later, the two of us still adjusting to permanent parenthood found out that _you_ were pregnant."

"Nearly two months by then. Terrible morning sickness and very active."

"Eighteen hours of hand-crushing labour."

"_Before_ I was allowed the epidural for the Ceaserean," Draco stressed, placing his hand over Harry's.

"We agreed Daniel was most definately worth it, though."

"Definately." Their eyes moved from the image of their then impatient seven-year-old to their smiling five-year-old.

"Dealing from diapers to potty training and 'terrible twos' we practiced caution, but it didn't matter. Somehow you ended up pregnant again."

"Mother's Dinner Party. What a nightmare. We needed those heavy bouts of alcohol."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Little Laura weaseled her way into our lives. Must have been the Firewhisky."

Draco chuckled focusing on the smallest Malfoy-Potter's. "Reyna and James the only ones we planned, granted we weren't expecting two."

"I've never heard of someone deadlineing a conception."

Draco shrugged. "I'm a Malfoy."

"Oh yes, that's right, a Malfoy. You almost killed me with every moment associated with your 'Malfoy' pregnancy."

"I was under a lot of stress and viciously hormonal," Draco defended.

"I still have yet to hear anyone else cry tears of joy at waking up at two in the morning to vomit."

Draco shrugged, "The morning sickness was late."

"Yes, let's blame it on the morning sickness."

"It was!" He argued, "I'd already been pregnant for eleven weeks."

"We just _knew_ she was going to be a boy."

"Big surprise there with her, we were half right. But, if she doesn't turn out to be a bit butch, I don't know what I'll do."

"Are you wishing gayness upon our daughter?" Harry asked, rubbing slow circles on Draco's belly.

"Maybe," Draco breathed as Harry kissed his neck.

"So…how long have you known?"

"A week. As of yesterday I am eight weeks pregnant."

"How's the sickness?"

"Almost non-existant this time, comes around mid-afternoon, so it doesn't wake me up at night. At least not for now."

"That's good."

"M-hmm," he agreed closing his eyes.

Harry spun him around and captured Draco's lips into a gentle kiss.

"Eww!" shrieked a high-pitched voice behind them.

Draco sighed as their lips separated as Harry turned to face the source.

Just inside the door stood their six children. Jeremy in the back, James riding on his shoulders.

"Yes, do you need something?" Draco asked.

"Are we getting another baby?" inquired up Daniel.

"Yes, we are," Harry answered. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jeremy shrugged, "What can I say, we like the story."

Reyna pointed at the stove, "Smope!" she shouted around her thumb.

All heads turned to the stove to stare for a moment at the over boiling pot and heavily smoking skillet. Draco's stupor broke first.

"Shit!" he swore rushing to the stove.

"Daddy you cursed," accused Analissa.

"Come on kids," Harry said herding them from the kitchen. "Let's leave Daddy alone, shall we?"

"This is why I hate people in my kitchen," muttered Draco. "Curse you Potters, always distracting me."

Harry smiled as the door swung shut behind him. This was his life, and he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

I altered it some, because it made more sense in my mind. Do you still like it? Yes? No? Review and let me know.


End file.
